


Taking Control

by PhlippaPippaPippa



Category: Free!
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhlippaPippaPippa/pseuds/PhlippaPippaPippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Samezuka/Iwatobi joint practice, new captains Nagisa and Nitori get a little too excited about their natural rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this one! If you're reading it on Valentine's Day, then Happy Valentine's Day lol. This was interesting to write just because I wasn't sure how to depict Nagisa/Nitori during sex, especially with each other...but, alas, I did. Nagisa's my Free! bias so this was inevitable pretty much.
> 
> Happy reading ~

“I’ve heard Nitori is really competitive with that Iwatobi captain…”  
“Yeah, did you see the way they were going at it at Regionals last year?...”  
“But look at how friendly they’re acting towards each other now…”  
“Yeah, look at them whispering to each other…”  
“And the two schools even get together to practice now and then…”  
“You’re right, they do seem...wait, where’d they go? They were standing over there just a -”

“I’m right here!!” 

The Samezuka boys all jumped together and swept around to look down at their boyish grey-haired captain, looking flustered and annoyed while an equally short blonde-haired boy giggled behind him. “Ah-ah, Nitori,” stuttered one of the second-year swimmers who had been gossiping beside the pool. “W-we were, uh - looking for -”

“I heard!” cried Nitori, trying his hardest to be authoritative, despite the inches shorter he was compared to his subordinates. “Now why can’t you practice your strokes like the rest of team?! And you could at least call me Captain when you’re talking about me…” he began to mutter, trailing off as the swimmers walked away, still laughing and talking, not particularly perturbed by their captain’s scolding. 

Nitori gave a great sigh as he relaxed his straight back, which he had used to try to make himself look taller. “Rin had such an advantage,” he mumbled to himself as he looked on. “Always so big and intimid - urk!”

Nitori’s reminiscences were cut off by a sudden warm force on his wet shoulders as his Iwatobi counterpart spun him around and looked at him with a signature pseudo-serious face. “If you believe you are in control,” Nagisa said sagely, his hands leaving Nitori’s shoulders and gesturing to make a point, “you will win control!” 

Nitori looked at Nagisa with a face of disbelief. “You don’t even do anything as Captain! You just let Ryugazaki handle all of the actual problems and training while you lounge around eat snacks! And that didn’t even make sense...”

“Oy, oy,” Nagisa pouted, his cheeks puffing as his magenta eyes pointed toward the ground. “I do work too…I’m a very good Captain...I’ll show you!” he suddenly perked up, his eyes rising toward the pool, where some of the Iwatobi kids had just finished their laps. “Heyyy, Iwatobi breaststroke guys!” (He doesn’t even know their names, thought Nitori dejectedly) “Come over here!” 

Despite Nitori’s doubts, however, the boys immediately walked over to their senior, wondering what was wrong. “Yes, Captain Hazuki!” “How was my time?” “Was my technique what you wanted?” 

But Nagisa, eyes filled with gloating as he quickly made eye contact with Nitori, simply reached up on tiptoe to pat each of the boys on the head. “Good going! Keep it up,” he said with a smile, and the boys returned to their lanes. Nagisa’s taunting stare continued as Nitori pouted back, the splashes and yells of the two swimming teams accentuating the silence between them as it dragged on, neither captain wanting to break the tension before the other. Nitori imagined those what those same gossiping boys would have to say about the sight of Samezuka’s and Iwatobi’s captains having a staring contest, and the imagined embarrassment he felt turned his cheeks slightly red as he broke away from the gaze, sky-blue eyes immediately looking downward. 

“Ha!” Nagisa cried in triumph, boasting his feeling of victory. “Did I make you nervous, Ai-kun? Why are you still so red, hmmm?”

“N-no reason…” Nitori began to stammer again, his eyes flickering around the room. “Well, whatever!” He said with shaky confidence, his eyes looking up again at Nagisa. “I have plenty of...control…” his sentence fading off as he began blushing again, this time even more furiously.

Nagisa, confused at the boy’s sudden mood swings, came in closer to Nitori, a hand once again coming to rest on Nitori’s shoulder as he tried to get a closer look at the boy’s face. “Hmm, Ai-kun, are you okay? Do you need some wa--”

But Nitori had jumped in surprise and started squirming away from the blond boy, blush still very visible on his face. And yet, even though Nitori knew exactly why he was blushing, he couldn’t stop his eyes from dancing across Nagisa’s boyishly muscular frame, occasionally resting on the boy’s crotch, held tightly by the thigh-length black jammer he always wore when swimming. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” Nitori said, now desperate that Nagisa wouldn’t notice what was happening, even though he could feel his own pastel swimsuit becoming uncomfortable. “I, uh, just need the bathroom!” 

And with that, Nitori scurried away into the locker room, trying to keep his gait as inconspicuous as possible, his silvery hair bobbing slightly in his haste. Nagisa, standing where Nitori had left him, cocked his head from one side to the other as he thought about what exactly was going on. Then, without warning, he stopped contemplating and looked for his much taller co-captain, Rei. 

“Rei-kuuun!” he called as he spotted him from across the pool. “I really need to go to the bathroom, I feel like I’ve been holding it in all day! Can you watch the team for me while I’m gone?”

Rei, processing just how much information Nagisa had yelled at him in front of his whole team, could only bury his head in his palm as Nagisa strolled into the locker room, the practice instantly disrupted by the uncomfortable laughter now filling the pool room. 

\-----

Once he had checked to make sure that nobody was in the locker room (which wasn’t really allowed during practice anyway), Nitori let out a great sigh as he sat down on a bench between two rows of lockers. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now, during an important joint practice, but his every thought was invaded by the way Nagisa’s bright eyes reflecting the light in the water whenever they swam together, the way his body rose so gracefully out of the water as his arms extended outward with every stroke, the way the water dripped and clung to his body when he got out of the pool…that silent stare they had shared for a few seconds, neither captain backing down, both ready...

Nitori started out of his fantasy once he realized that he was surely blushing even more powerfully than he had been before, a hardness now painfully demanding attention in his swimsuit. The boy fretfully looked around and then sighed again, standing slightly to delicately ease the wet swimsuit down his legs, his semi popping out and continuing to grow as soon as it had been set free. The boy let out a slight whimper as he let his mind flood with horny thoughts, almost all of them driven by the blond hair, the pink eyes, that bulgy crotch he just couldn’t stop staring at...without a single touch, Nitori felt his cock begin letting out precum, the fantasies and memories of the times he and Nagisa had spent alone together becoming too much to handle. 

Nitori began to run his hand up and down his erection, using his fantasy-driven precum to slick his grip, moaning louder now as the nerves in his dick were tickled by his fingers, his eyes fluttering and rolling in ecstasy; it had been too long since he had last had a truly fulfilling orgasm, now that Rin and Sousuke had graduated and Momo was no longer his roommate. And he and Nagisa could hardly ever find time to see each other...although when they did…. Nitori’s cock was shining now as he alternated hands jacking himself off, the free hand always using the extra precum to rub and tease his own anus. He was so pent-up, so turned on, he could already feeling himself getting close -- 

“Pfff-hehehehehe,” giggled a tiny, half-whispered voice from the end of the bench. 

Nitori froze as the giggles continued, his eyes flying open yet facing the opposite way of the voice as he strained his ears, quickly identifying the familiar teasing laugh that he heard every time the Iwatobi team came to practice. 

“Nagisaaa, what are you doing in here?!” the naked boy cried as he whirled around on the blond. Nitori covered his cock with both hands and pressed it into his abs, trying to conceal it from view as it shamelessly continued to throb, each pulse making Nitori shiver with continued pleasure. “How long have you even been standing there?!”

Nagisa took his time to stop giggling, leaving Nitori to stand completely nude in front of him. “Oh, you know, about since you took your swimsuit off…” he began, savoring the horrified reaction on Nitori’s face as the occasional giggle slipped out of his own mouth. “You know how much I love watching! But I just couldn’t help myself because you - you said you had so much control -” the laughter now more frequent than his words, “and - and - now you’re cumming in the locker room because I stared at you!” Nagisa’s taunt ended with a great yelp of laughter as he doubled over in front of Nitori, whose cock was still rock-hard; despite the situation, he couldn’t help but look down to Nagisa’s own erection, which had begun pressing out his swimsuit slightly. His pale blue eyes looked helplessly at his own discarded swimsuit, which was lying halfway between the two boys.

As if reading Nitori’s mind, Nagisa, still sporting a familiar mischievous look, picked up the swimsuit, twirled it around two fingers, and tossed it nonchalantly into the showers, where it landed with a wet ‘ploomp!’ on the tile floor. The blond boy slowly slipped off his own swimsuit, revealing the semi that Nitori had been staring at all day, and again flicked his wrist to send the suit flying toward Nitori’s own. As Nagisa came closer and closer to Nitori, hands slowly moving Nitori’s away from his crotch, until their wet golden and silvery hair tangled together, their noses touching lightly, lips tantalizingly close. 

“I guess you don’t have to worry about control,” Nagisa whispered, his soft breaths hot on Nitori’s tongue. “I’m always in control when it’s the two of us.” The dominant boy’s left hand slowly came up to cradle the back of Nitori’s head as his right rubbed against his abs, slowly approaching Nitori’s now wildly throbbing cock. “And that’s just the way you need it.”

And suddenly Nagisa’s mouth connected with Nitori’s, tongue invading wildly as Nitori’s gladly accepted it, the hand on his head moving down to massage his lower back, the other hand grabbing on to Nitori’s cock, stroking up and down rapidly, occasionally pausing at the base to massage the balls, Nitori’s muffled moans and the sound of Nagisa’s precum-lubed hand echoing off the lockers, louder for an instant when Nagisa broke away to breathe. Nitori’s pleasure, amplified by the fantasies coming alive, overwhelmed him; his hands groped and tensed randomly against Nagisa’s sides; he moaned desperately into Nagisa’s mouth, his eyes clamping shut, bony hips bucking uncontrollably against his dominator’s relentless hands, the one in the back now massaging and playing with his hole, the one in front getting even wetter still as it palmed the head, fingers trailing up and down the shaft, coaxing Nitori to the edge and not stopping for a second as Nitori reached his climax.

If not for Nagisa’s tongue in his mouth, Nitori’s orgasm would have carried out into the pool for all to hear; as it was, the moans became short-breathed and even more intensely seductive as Nitori came, cock spasming in Nagisa’s hand as the cum spurted up both boys’ chests, landing on Nagisa’s own hardening member. Nitori continued thrusting, his legs wobbling and giving way to pleasure, his only support now Nagisa’s hand firm on his butt. He broke the kiss and threw his head back, gasping and groaning and Nagisa began biting and kissing his throat and shoulders. Nagisa began dutifully collecting cum on his fingers, wiping and smearing gently across both boys’ chest and cocks, Nitori’s slowly softening as Nagisa’s became fully erect. 

Nagisa’s tongue and teeth slowly made their way up to Nitori’s ear, his teeth grazing the earlobe slightly and making Nitori shiver again, caught in afterglow but clearly not fully satisfied. The blond moved in even closer, his hands encircling around Nitori’s shoulders and neck, hard member now rubbing Nitori’s own cum into both of their abs, leaving its own precum behind as well. 

“Clean me,” whispered Nagisa gently. (Nitori shuddered excitedly at the words, knowing from experience that when Nagisa got this turned on he was anything but gentle.) Pushing gently on Nitori’s shoulders, Nagisa eased the boy into a kneeling position, his hard dick now resting just underneath his clear blue eyes, which met with Nagisa’s fuschia as Nitori let his tongue slip out, running along the underside of Nagisa’s shaft, letting his own cum run across his tongue as Nagisa’s eyes filled with a naughty pleasure. 

Nitori’s tongue glided across Nagisa’s cock, spit and cum smearing up and down as he slowly approached the head and popped it into his mouth as Nagisa's hands grabbed tufts of silver hair on the back of Nitori's head. Nitori began sucking back and forth, his quiet moans making his lips vibrate, slowly taking in more every time, his blowjob loud and sloppy-sounding against the surrounding metallic lockers. 

Nitori’s pace began to quicken, Nagisa’s hands urging him to take more and more into his mouth as his arousal took over. Nitori’s own cock was starting to harden again, the taste and texture of cum in his mouth and Nagisa’s heightening excitement reviving his lust. Nitori began to excitedly swirl his tongue around the member, his moans making his throat vibrate as Nagisa’s grunts became more vocal as well. 

Just as Nitori was planning to drive his tongue all the way to the hilt of his lover’s cock, Nagisa’s hands pulled him slowly off, spit dragging behind in strands as Nitori reluctantly released the cock from his mouth, letting it spring up with a ‘pop!’ as he did so. Nitori remained kneeling at Nagisa’s feet, looking up at him submissively, member now fully hard again, as he awaited what the blond had in store for him next. Nagisa bent down and lifted the boy in both arms and set him down on the bench with his skinny ass in the air, its tight hole impatiently waiting. 

Nagisa set upon his task at once, stroking his fingers up and down Nitori’s taint and beginning to prod and lick at the hole with his eager tongue. Within the minute, using his tongue for lube and his fingers for help, Nagisa had slipped a finger into Nitori’s asshole, eliciting a very sexual cry and some heavy breathing from the silver-haired boy. Nagisa used his free hand to hold Nitori’s hands behind his back, keeping the boy from stroking his own hard member. As Nagisa hastily inserted a second finger, his cock still throbbing with need, Nitori suddenly jumped, his ass clenching slightly as his cock jumped as Nagisa suppressed a giggle, knowing how much power he had now that he had found Nitori’s prostate. After a few teasing slides and rubs of his fingers across the g-spot, making Nitori groan, his cock throbbing without anything to pleasure it. 

Nagisa slowly withdrew his fingers, his free hand releasing Nitori’s hands to stroke his own cock, moving and slicking up the cum and spit still all over it. Nitori moaned again when he felt Nagisa’s dick prod against his hole, trying fruitlessly to push his ass onto it as his hands jacked off his own cock. Suddenly, the bottom felt Nagisa leaning over him, their heads now touching as Nagisa whispered lowly in Nitori’s ears again, his eyes gleaming evilly with the prospect of the fucking his was about to give.

“Now, Ai-kun, tell me which one of us has control.” 

“You - ahh,” Nitori’s aroused repsonse was interrupted as Nagisa prodded against his hole again, this time letting the very end of his tip enter before pulling out again. “You do, Nagisa. I’m your submissive sl-UT!” Nitori cried out the last syllable, back arching and head shooting upward, as Nagisa’s throbbing cock pushed halfway to the hilt into Nitori’s ass, at once finding the prostate which Nagisa had already teased with his fingers. With a great, sustained moan of ecstasy, Nagisa let his cock slide further and further in, drawing out screams of torturous pleasure from his bottom.

Nagisa began with short, excited thrusts at the hilt, his balls slapping against Nitori’s taint at great speeds. Both boys were groaning now as the thrusts became longer and faster, brushing against Nitori’s prostate with every slightest motion, the silver-haired boy heaving and writhing in his doggy-style position on the bench. Nagisa’s hands were pressed against Nitori’s ass, his fingers groping, squeezing, slapping with every thrust, adding to the percussive slapping noises of Nagisa’s balls underlying the yelps and moans from both top and bottom. Nagisa’s thrusts were becoming even more excited still, his cock pistoning into Nitori’s hole, when, without warning, he abruptly pulled out, gasping and heaving, Nitori still moaning deliriously, his hands jacking off his own cock and fingering his slightly loosened hole, desperately craving the sensation.

Suddenly, struggling to ignore the demands of his own nearing orgasm, grabbed Nitori’s sides and urged him wordlessly to flip onto his back. The lustful boy complied, his blue eyes finally locking with Nagisa’s, the insatiable thirst reflecting between the two. Nagisa’s hands once again restricted Nitori’s, leaving his cock to pulse on his abs before Nagisa took it into his own hands, directing it upward as he leaned into Nitori, their tongues meeting again in a brief but electric kiss. 

“Now I’ll show you real control,” Nagisa grinned as he leaned away, positioning his asshole directly in line with Nitori’s cock. Their eyes stayed locked together passionately as Nagisa slowly lowered himself onto the head of Nitori’s cock, letting just that much enter his hole. As it did, Nagisa hummed in appreciation, his member jumping slightly as a drop of precum leaked out onto Nitori’s chest. 

Nitori groaned needily as Nagisa’s excitement caused his ass to clench slightly around the sensitive head, which had already reached orgasm once and was about to a second time. As if sensing his need, Nagisa slowly raised himself off of Nitori’s cock again, making the boy moan in despair, his silver hair quivering in ecstasy. Nitori’s eyes clamped shut as he felt his cockhead enter Nagisa’s ass yet again, the pleasure making his entire body hypertense until Nagisa pulled off again.  
Nagisa giggled lowly as he saw the look of terror in Nitori’s eyes as the “top” realized what torture Nagisa was going to put him through, the blond boy in complete control of the situation. Nitori could only watch helplessly as Nagisa let the boy’s cock into his ass, drawing out long moans of pleasure from both of them, only to let it slip back out again. Just as Nagisa would start sinking deeper onto the cock, the tightness of his ass making Nitori want to explode, the feeling would be gone in an instant. All the while, Nagisa’s own cock was throbbing wildly, untouched, precum leaking constantly onto Nitori. 

Nitori’s hips began bucking and thrusting every time Nagisa tantalizingly lowered himself, sometimes slowly at the head, sometimes swiftly to the hilt and all the way back up. Every time Nitori thought he had finally hit his point of no return, Nagisa’s ass would be out of reach again, taunting the boy’s cock, making him groan in frustration, his pleasure too much to handle. Every time he moved his hands to rub himself, craving any sensation, Nagisa’s hands would bat him away, keeping the focus completely on the anal edging Nagisa was giving. Nitori tried to beg for mercy, to beg for just a few, heavenly thrusts, but each time he opened his mouth he could only moan and blubber.

Every arrhythmic brush of Nitori’s cock past his own prostate, every moment of his hole spreading open for Nitori’s head, every facial expression that Nitori let out was perfect for Nagisa. He closed his eyes, enjoying his own pleasures, as he slowly, slowly sank his ass down, past the head (Nitori let out a small scream), down the shaft (Nagisa moaned equally loudly as his prostate was tickled), and onto the hilt, pressing Nitori’s hips down to prevent them from thrusting. Nagisa’s eyes remained closed as he breathed heavily, untouched cock throbbing almost painfully now; Nitori’s mouth was agape in a silent scream, his cock lodged in Nagisa’s ass but with no ability to move whatsoever. His body twisted desperately for any stimulus at all, anything to let him cum, he had to cum!

Suddenly, Nagisa’s gasped, eyes flying open as he felt himself being pushed onto the bench, his back pressed against it just as Nitori’s had been a second earlier. Nitori’s hands were gripping Nagisa’s, preventing him from making any more teasing moves. For the first time, Nitori’s eyes gleamed with triumph as Nagisa’s were filled with genuine surprise, his jaw slightly dropped as he fully realized the situation, his ass clenching around Nitori’s still-buried cock in anticipation. 

The sudden increase of tightness sent Nitori into action, his hips thrusting wildly as he drove his cock into Nagisa’s ass, making the new bottom scream even louder than Nitori had before. Driven by his own need, Nitori’s thrusts were fast and short, hitting Nagisa with shot after shot of pleasure, his body now doing the writhing as his hands were pinned by Nitori’s, his legs wrapped tightly around his lover’s chest. Both boys were yelling out openly now, unable to say a word, uncaring of who might be able to hear them in the pool. 

Nitori felt Nagisa’s hands getting more and more desperate, both boys’ backs arching with every thrust and clench. Nagisa’s screams reached a fever pitch as he threw craned his head back, cock throbbing madly, and let out one, final, wordless moan as his balls pulled up and his asshole clenched more powerfully than before, orgasm driving the desperate cum out of his cock at last. It shot past his head, streaked across his hair and cheek, sprayed in all directions across his chest and abs as Nitori continued thrusting in his ass, his own cock reaching its climax as Nagisa’s ass contracted itself around him. At the last second, Nitori pulled out, hand flying up and down his cock as the other massaged his balls. He yelled out his own orgasm seconds after Nagisa’s as he let his cum mix with Nagisa’s, shooting again onto the blond’s face and body, dribbling out onto his cock for the second time. 

Nitori slowed the pace of his hands on his member, still stroking and shivering in orgasm. Nagisa continued groaning quietly and sighing, mouth slightly ajar, dazed after his explosive climax. After what could have been minutes or hours, Nagisa felt Nitori’s hands on his body again, rubbing the excess of cum in circles on his still-clenched abs, the blue-eyed boy’s tongue licking delicately at what had gotten on Nagisa’s face. Nitori’s lips found Nagisa’s again and they kissed, this time slowly but fully, a delicate strand of pearly cum connecting them as they pulled apart. 

“Told you I had control,” Nitori whispered quietly as he gazed into the magenta eyes. Nagisa breathed heavily, his afterglow lasting much longer than Nitori’s, the cum on his body keeping his mind focused on his now-past orgasm.

“D-d-don’t get used to it,” Nagisa managed to stutter out. This time, it was Nitori’s turn to smile as he took his lover’s hand in his own. “Practice will be ending soon,” he murmured, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking loudly. “Why don’t we go to the shower and...clean you off?” he continued somewhat suggestively, his tongue brushing across Nagisa’s nipple, licking up a bit of cum as he went. While Nagisa’s chest certainly wasn’t cum-free, Nitori had spread it around enough to look mostly unnoticeable. 

Nagisa, finally recovering, gripped Nitori’s hand and used it to sit up, his softening cock flopping down onto the bench as his surroundings slowly returned to him. Nodding in agreement, he and Nitori got up and proceeded to the showers, where their swimsuits lay forgotten on the tile floor. They slipped them on just in time, each of them sporting modest bulges, and got under adjacent shower heads just as the rest of both teams walked in, laughing and joking as they always did after practice, completely unaware of what their two captains had just been doing together in the very same locker room just minutes earlier, cum still fresh on Nagisa’s body. The splashing of the water hitting the ground in the showers obscured Nagisa and Nitori’s words from the others as they whispered quietly to each other, just as they had been doing earlier that day by the poolside. 

“I was still more in control.”  
“Excuse me?! I completely turned the tables on you...”  
“Only because I made you so desperate for my ass.”  
“Hmph. Well, I still came last, so…”  
“You came twice, that doesn’t count.”  
“But your moans were so much louder.”  
“Mmm, you know I can’t help myself around your cock, hottie.”  
“W-well...y-y…”  
“Mine’s still bigger than yours though.”  
“H-hey!”

If the other boys had cared to observe as they filed out of the locker room, they might have seen their diminutive captains cleaning themselves side-by-side, Nitori occasionally blushing and smiling nervously, Nagisa’s giggles carrying over the noise of the water.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really appreciate feedback and suggestions ~


End file.
